


Worse Than Cinderella

by Fiona12690



Series: Jaylos One Shots [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abused!Carlos, Drabble, M/M, Savior!Jay, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary:I don't need a prince to come and save me, I have a thief.Jaylos, Drabble, Abused!Carlos, Savior!Jay.





	Worse Than Cinderella

The beat of his heart quickened with every heavy footfall he heard from above him. It was so hard to keep quiet when all he wanted to do was scream for help. His lips parted as if to do just that when the basement door came to life; creaking and protesting against the force of someone finally opening it after a long while. The burst of fresh air that followed, wafted the settled dust on the floor into a large cloud around the room. Carlos curled his hand into a fist, raised it to his lips. He bit into the soft skin before him in order to focus on not coughing as the dust made its way into his lungs.

**Three Days Earlier**

The market mid-afternoon on the Isle looked the same as morning on the Isle, dreary. The habitants raged, causing desolation and destruction everywhere the eye could see. Those stupid enough to be wasted were made easy targets for the thieves. And those with any smarts at all, conned them.

"Here this should be the last thing on the list."

Carlos turned around, hearing Jay before he saw him. Jay was counterpoised on a wooden beam above him with two loaves of bread. Score. "How did you get that lucky?"

"Distracted a few well placed targets. Might have to be scarce for a few days, but it was worth it." Jay jumped down from his beam, handed over a loaf of bread and pulled out a few trinkets for his fathers shop. "Made out alright too."

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carlos returned home quickly after parting ways with Jay just outside the market. He had to finish his chores before she got back from the spa. He quickly put his purchases away and found his orders of things to have done before she returned.

~~MOP THE FLOORS~~

~~WASH THE WINDOWS~~

~~PAINT THE FENCE~~

~~DUST THE FIXTURES~~

~~COMB MY WIGS~~

~~BUY FOOD~~

WE ~~ED THE GARDEN~~

~~POLISH THE SILVER~~

~~RESET THE TRAPS~~

BRUSH MY FURS

Carlos sighed and moved to complete the last thing on the list. He pulled the closet open and noticed it almost immediately with immense terror. There on the sleeve. A streak of now tarnished red, on his mothers most precious ocelot fur coat. He must have gotten blood on the coat yesterday after he reset the traps. His mother was going to kill him. He needed to fix this.

If only he heard the rumble of his mothers 1931 Bugatti Royale sooner.

"CARLOS!"

The cry of a banshee reverberated off the walls of Hell Hall; bouncing around and rebounding against windows and shattering glassware throughout the upscaled hovel Carlos called home. The teen in question shrank back in fear. The spa must of dried up at an accelerated pace this time. His mother was back two days in advance and with the way she howled his name, she didn't seemed to be relaxed.

He needed to hide the ruined fur, but where?

"CARLOS!"

He couldn't return it back to the closet she takes inventory and inspection steadily. His room? That's more of a risk than anything. It could end up getting more blood on the fur before he made it safely. Scratch that idea. If only he could get outside, he could bring it to his tree house and treat the problem there and have it returned to the closet before she knew.

"There you are boy! Have you suddenly gone deaf while I was away?" Cruella growled, her claws stretching out towards him snatching up his shirt. She pulled him closer to him. This little jolt caused the fur that was placed behind his back to waft in the air. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Is that my rare ocelot fur coat, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?!" Cruella raged as she ripped the stained garment from Carlos' hands.

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"With how much you whine you are lucky I don't skin you, mutt!" Cruella hissed, grabbing at the kneeling teen by her feet. She pressed her cigarette into Carlos' right arm, creating the most perfect round circle. "Look at that beautiful spot." She marveled at her work. "You know you make me do this, don't you?" She slowly placed one hand on his face caressing his cheek. "Tell me why you made me do this."

Carlos whimpered in terror as she stroked his face. "I...I got...b...blood on your ocelot c...coat."

"That is correct." Cruella affirmed, removing her hand. "You got blood on my priceless ocelot fur coat. You tried to hide it from mummy, darling. That's why I'm doing this." She took a long drag from her cigarette and let out a steady stream of smoke into Carlos' face. "You need to learn a lesson, maybe sometime in the basement is just what you need."

"No! Please... Please not there. Please!" Carlos plead as his mother dragged him towards the basement, just off the kitchen. The door was red like blood and covered with many locks which Cruella made quick work with, opening the door with a intense creak.

Carlos grasped his mothers' arm still pleading with her. "Mom, please I swear I'll do better. I'll do extra chores, I know a formula that can get blood out of everything. Please, please, please. I'll do anything, please not the basement!"

Cruella had, had enough. "Let go you urchin. Why I ever stole you I'll never know." She pushed Carlos down the stairs and slammed the door shut with a loud bang, shutting the locks in place.

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carlos didn't know how long he had been down there in the cold, dark, dusty basement as the days blended into one long terrifying experience.

The beat of his heart quickened with every heavy footfall he heard from above him. He didn't know when Cruella would come for him, kill him. It was so hard to keep quiet when all he wanted to do was scream for help. His lips parted as if to do just that when the basement door came to life; creaking and protesting against the force of someone finally opening it after a long while. The burst of fresh air that followed, wafted the settled dust on the floor into a large cloud around the room. Carlos curled his hand into a fist, raised it to his lips. He bit into the soft skin before him in order to focus on not coughing as the dust made its way into his lungs.

Carlos held his breath as the seconds ticked off in his head. He knew he couldn't hold his breath for long and wished he had listened to the warf-rats explaination about regulating his breathing that day when he got caught down by the docks by Uma's crew. Seriously, how was he supposed to know that he would need a skill like that.

From his place among the boxes, Carlos could only make out a shadow of someone standing at the top of the stairs, waiting and... mumbling softly? He heard the click of a light switch. He waited to be exposed, caught and killed. Only the light didn't work and he was still hidden. He heard the switch being tried again and again to no avail. The figure aboved growled in frustration; kicking the railing that lead to the bottom of the stairs. He turned around to leave; perhaps to get a flashlight or a lantern Carlos really didn't know. Truthfully, he hoped he didn't return.

Carlos could already feel that tickle in the back of his throat that was ready to help the rest of his body regain a sense of normality. He tried very hard to resist, but with the darkness slowly edging into his vision and his brain screaming at him to take a fresh breath. It was no use.

Unintentionally... he took one. The amount of fresh air he took in was too much, too soon. His lungs seized, sending his body into a sputtering, constant wave of coughing. He could hear the footsteps that were once above and ready to leave; now running down the stairs and in his direction. The shadowed figure had found him easily and began reaching inbetween the boxes; a hand grabbing for its prize. He tried to move away from the hand only for his back to hit the freezing, grime-slicked cobblestone wall behind him.

 _This was it._ He thought as the hand finally made contact with his wrist and pulled. _This was how he was going to die._

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He panicked as he fell into the firm chest of the shadowed figure before himself. The person quickly encircled his arms around his body and pulled him into a tight embrace. Still coughing and trying to catch his breath Carlos fought desperately to get away from the hold this person had on him, but the mysterious figure didn't release him.

"Carlo, its Jay." The Figure identified himself at last.

"Jay?" Carlos asked, his voice sounding quite rough from lack of use. He pulled back even though he still was unable to see much but an outline before him. "How..?"

"Not now, we have to get you out of here." The tone of his voice told him that there wouldn't be a discussion. He weaved his fingers with Carlos' and raced up the stairs. The moment they passed the basement's threshold Carlos let go of his hand.

"Carlos, this isn't the time. We have to go!" Jay urged as he moved to take his hand once more, Carlos batted it away. "Dammit! Carlos please! There's no time to explain, this place could come crashing down around us any second."

Carlos shook his head, "Jay, look around us. This place is probably in better condition than any other building in this town."

Jay growled, "Do you trust me?"

Carlos nodded; he couldn't believe he had to ask, of course he trusted him.

"Then take my hand." he responded. This time he took his hand without question. "Just hold on and step where I step... and Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go."

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As soon as both teens exited the kitchen into the hallway is when Carlos noticed it. Hell Hall was on fire. "Jay!"

"Not now!" Jay kept his grip firm on Carlos' as the walls fell before them and floors disappeared beneath them. "We have to move!"

"The ceiling is falling behind us, Jay we're not..."

"Yes, we are." Jay growled, taking a second in order to lift Carlos into his arms. Then he ran for it. He spun past the blazing settee in the living room, he dodged falling debris from above, slamming them into a wall to the left as a beam nearly flatten them both. "Almost clear."

Before them like a beacon of hope was the back door, open and leading to Carlos' treehouse. Jay stepped forward and **CRUNCH.** The floorboards beneath their feet fell away. "Jay, what do we do?"

"Just look at me." Jay told him. With that said, Jay took a leap of faith over the crater sized hole in the floor and through the door.

**END**


End file.
